bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Don Kanonji
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 23 marca | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 185 cm | waga = 71 kg | grupa krwi = B | przynależność = Show w TV - Ghost Bust | zawód = Duchowe Medium, gwiazda TV | poprzedni zespół = Super bohaterowie Karakury, Zespół Karakura-Raizer | bazy operacyjne =Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | podstawowe umiejętności = Kan'onball | debiut w mandze = Tom 4, Rozdział 27 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 10 | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = Shigeru Chiba | angielski głos = Michael Sorich | galeria = tak }} , właściwie aktor-egzorcysta, zwany "Charyzmatycznym medium nowego wieku", założyciel znanego (oglądalność rzędu 25% mieszkańców całej Japonii) show telewizyjnego o nazwie "Journey to bust ghosts on hallowed ground" (w wolnym tłumaczeniu "Podróż na uświęconą ziemię, aby gromić duchy), zwanego popularnie "Ghost Bust". Don Kanonji oficjalnie występuje w nim jako medium, zdolne egzorcyzmować duchy i przeganiać je z naszego świata, w rzeczywistości jednak tworząc z nich Pustych, o czym jednak nie wie. Wygląd Osobowość Don Kanonji posiada zdolność widzenia dusz, potrafi także skoncentrować swoją energię duchową i stworzyć niewielki oraz diabelnie powolny pocisk, zwany przez niego Kan'onball. Jest bardzo pewny siebie, uważa się za bohatera. Po programie nagranym w Karakurze prześladuje on Ichigo, gdy ten zaś znika, namawia do wspólnych występów obie jego siostry oraz dwójkę młodych pracowników Urahary. Jest to dość jowialny człowiek, często używa fraz z języka angielskiego podczas swego programu - takich jak "Spirits are always with you!" (Duchy/dusze są zawsze z wami!) czy "Mission Completed!". Oficjalnym powitaniem, stworzonym przez niego, jest skrzyżowanie rąk na piersi, z dłońmi na ramionach (podobnie jak u mumii egipskich) oraz głośny okrzyk "BOHAHAHAHAHA!", brzmiący jak śmiech. Historia Jego wcześniejsza historia nie jest znana, nie wiadomo dlaczego stworzył to show. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Kanonji przybywa na do filmowania i przybiera pozę As part of a live filming of his episode, Don Kanonji comes to Karakura Town and a burnt-out hospital for a special exorcism. The hospital contains a Demi-Hollow, which Don Kanonji attempts to exorcise by plunging his "Super Spirit Stick" into the Demi-Hollow's chest hole, causing him severe pain and widening the hollow-hole on its chest. This accelerates his transformation into a Hollow, which otherwise would not have happened, according to Rukia, for another four months. Ichigo, who was accompanying his family to the shooting, attempts to stop him but Kanonji's security intervenes. Urahara assists Ichigo by ejecting his Shinigami form from his human body. However, Ichigo is too late to stop Kanonji and the Demi-Hollow disappears. Neither the crowd, nor Kanonji realizes what has actually happened and the former cheers a successful exorcism. However, the Demi-Hollow reappears on the roof of the hospital as a full fledged Hollow. Realizing that the fight is not yet finished, Kanonji attempts to continue the battle. [[Plik:GoldenKanonball.jpg|thumb|right|Don Kanonji używa Kanonji-ryuu Finalny Super Atak: Kanon ball!!!]] Kanonji pushes Ichigo out of the way, proclaiming that he will fend off the dangerous spirit, whom he thinks is the "boss" of the spirit he defeated and has come to seek revenge. Ichigo interferes and they both insist that the other run away. Even as Ichigo does the bulk of the fighting, Kanonji explains that he cannot run away because little children learn lessons of courage from him and he cannot let them down. Ichigo accepts Kanonji's reasoning and they both continue to fight the Hollow together. Eventually, the fight moves to the roof. During the roof-top battle, Ichigo finds himself incapacitated by the Hollow's goo like excretion that fuses his sword and arm to his body. It is then that Kanonji reveals that he is not without powers of his own and, after momentarily distracting the Hollow by prying its jaws open with his spirit stick, summons his "Kanonji-ryuu Final Super Attack: Kanon ball!!!". After a somewhat impressive show of light, a tiny ball of energy slowly approaches the dubious Ichigo, which then lands on the green goo and explodes, freeing Ichigo. However, the Hollow had by that stage recovered and turns on Kanonji, batting him aside, but the recovered Ichigo makes short work of the Hollow. thumb|left|Don Kanonji i Ichigo pokonali Pustego Kanonji is largely unscathed and recovers quickly, following the Hollow's defeat. At first Kanonji dances in joy but then notices that the Hollow exterior crumbles away to reveal the earth-bound ghost that Kanonji had thought he expelled from earlier. Ichigo explains what had actually happened and how Kanonji was responsible for accelerating the Demi-Hollow's transformation into a Hollow. Don Kanonji is grieved by a lifetime of failures, because he had not understood what he had been doing. Ichigo tells him to go back to his earnest crowd and continue being the hero that he had prided himself on being. Don Kanonji thanks him for everything, for inspiring him with his strength, wit and bravery. The two shake hands and Kanonji promises to make Ichigo his numer one pupil, an offer which Ichigo notes is a demotion as earlier Kanonji had regarded him as his partner. Before departing, Ichigo is forced to take a Don Kanonji fan club card, signed “to my #1 pupil”. Following the shooting, Kanonji tracks Ichigo down by bribing Rukia. However, Ichigo evades him and uses the appearance of a Hollow to quickly escape. Kanonji then meets Yuzu and Isshin, both of whom are fans of his. Isshin get's along specially well with Kanonji due to both of them having a taste for flashy cloths. Sensing that Ichigo was not around, Kanonji comes to Karakura Town to defend it while Ichigo is away. He quickly recruits Karin, Jinta and Ururu to form the Super bohaterowie Karakury. Using the children's powers, he is able to defeat a numer of Hollows and is efficient enough to get to the Hollows before Zennosuke Kurumadani, the Shinigami who replaced Rukia as the resident protector Shinigami of Karakura Town. Hueco Mundo thumb|right|Kanonji w części o Zespole Karakura-Raizer Kanonji jest w grupie kilku osób wybranych przez Kisuke Uraharę do ochrony miasta Karakura podczas obecności Ichigo w Hueco Mundo. Wówczas staje się on Karakura-Raizer Spirit. Kanonji appears in the nick of time to rescue Kon, aka Karakura-Raizer, when the latter was being tormented by a flock of flying-Hollows. He then assists Kon to assault the Gigantyczna Twierdza Pustych by staying behind with Ururu to take on the numerous Hollows outside the fortress as the others assaulted the fortress interior. Following their victory, Urahara puts Kanonji to sleep along with the other humans of Karakura Town. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Kanonji się pojawia While as Tatsuki is being threatened by Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, Don Kanonji blasts Aizen with one of his Kan'onballs and reveals himself with one of his catchphrases, "Spirits are always with you!!", much to the surprise of Ichimaru and Tatsuki. The blast, however, has little effect on Aizen, who questions his identity. Kanonji is about to explain who he is when he is interrupted by Tatsuki, who asks him why he is here. As the two argue, Kanonji is hit with the overwhelming reiatsu of Aizen. Kanonji tells Tatsuki to run while she tells him that there is nothing he can do against Aizen. Kanonji refuses to run away, as he says that heroes who run away from battle would not be called heroes by children. With his Super Spirit Stick in hand, he charges Aizen. Aizen causally tells him that if he were to touch him, he would cease to exist. Before Kanonji's attack reaches Aizen, he is stopped by Rangiku Matsumoto. thumb|right|Kanonji jest zaskoczony przybyciem [[Matsumoto]] Kanonji asks her what a girl is doing there, saying that danger is not a place for a girly girl to be around. Rangiku tells him to leave, but when he attempts to protest, she becomes angry and orders him to take Tatsuki and Michiru Ogawa away, criticizing his appearance in the process. Kanonji agrees to leave, but tells her to call for him if things become dangerous, prompting Rangiku to throw a drinks can at him. He leaves, claiming that it did not hurt. After escaping, Tatsuki tells him to put her down, as she can now walk. He tells her not to overdo it, but she headbutts him when he continues to refuse to put her down, complaining that he never hears things the first time. Keigo Asano then arrives carrying the Zanpakutō of Zennosuke Kurumadani. At Keigo's behest, they run from the approaching Aizen. They meet up with Chizuru and Mizuiro Kojima. When Mizuiro reveals that he has stun guns, Tatsuki tells him that they would be useless against Aizen, saying that Kanonji's staff was partly destroyed just from being near it. Kanonji corrects her, saying that it is a stick, not a staff. When Aizen appears before them again, Mizuiro ignites a gas canister with a lighter, Kanonji carries Michiru away. The group then run away with Zennosuke Kurumadani after the Shinigami attempts to stop Aizen with his Shikai. When Aizen encounters the group again, Ichigo arrives. He notices the members of the group, including Kanonji, and tells them to remain where they are. Ichigo then forces Aizen to move to another location. Moce i umiejętności frame|right|Styl Kanonjiego Finalny Super Atak: Kan'onball! : Don Kanonji's special attack, consisting of a tiny ball of sky-blue light that moves slowly before exploding with a surprising amount of power. While assuming the Karakura-Raizer Spirit alias he calls the technique . Moc duchowa: Initially, Kanonji appears to have little to no spiritual power. However, while fighting a Hollow with Ichigo, Ichigo stated that the Hollow was going after people with high spirit energy like Kanonji and himself. Kanonji's spiritual power was high enough to allow him to move, even while under the influence of a transformed Sōsuke Aizen's spiritual pressure. : Nazywany "Fatalnym Atakiem Sprawiedliwości", polega na jednoczesnym wystrzeleniu przez Dona dwóch Kan'onballi. : Don Kanonji's special melee attack. He shocks the enemy with a golden stick infused with spiritual energy and can completely destroy a lesser Hollow with it. The Super Spirit Stick was reduced to ash when Kanonji attempted to attack Aizen with it in Karakura Town. Ciekawostki * Nazwa "Kanon Ball" jest skrzyżowaniem jego imienia ('Kanon'ji) oraz słów "Cannon ball", oznaczających kulę armatnią. Cytaty Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie en:Don Kanonji